<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salah by peonyandcotton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527364">Salah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton'>peonyandcotton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua penderitaan orang-orang di sekitarnya terjadi karena kesalahan Seungwoo. Selalu kesalahan Seungwoo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Salah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo menatap cincin polos yang melingkar di jari manis kanannya dengan pandangan kosong. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam kereta yang belum berangkat ini tidak ia gubris. Pikirannya melayang jauh, ke kejadian yang membuatnya berada di sini sendirian. Semua karena salahnya.</p><p>Semua <em>selalu</em> salahnya.</p><p>Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya, salah Seungwoo. Seharusnya Seungwoo tidak tumbuh di rahim ibunya sehingga beliau tidak perlu melahirkan Seungwoo dan berakhir meninggal. Seharusnya Seungwoo saja yang tidak bertahan.</p><p>Ayahnya meninggal karena overdosis alkohol, salah Seungwoo. Kalau Seungwoo tidak lahir, ibunya tidak akan meninggal dan ayahnya tidak akan stres berat sampai lari kecanduan minuman keras. Kalau Seungwoo tidak lahir, ayahnya akan hidup bahagia bersama ibunya.</p><p>Kakak perempuannya baru menikah di usia tiga puluh dua tahun, salah Seungwoo. Kalau saja kakaknya tidak harus membesarkan Seungwoo yang masih berusia dua belas ketika ayah mereka meninggal (mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun dan kedua orang tua mereka adalah anak tunggal sehingga mereka tidak punya kerabat lain), ia tentu memiliki waktu untuk bersosialisasi dan menemukan jodoh lebih cepat.</p><p>Kakaknya keguguran karena terjatuh di tangga, salah Seungwoo. Seharusnya Seungwoo bisa menjaga kakaknya selagi kakak iparnya dinas ke luar kota. Seharusnya Seungwoo bisa mencegah kakaknya naik turun tangga. Seharusnya Seungwoo bisa lebih cepat menyetir ke rumah sakit untuk mengantar kakaknya sehingga penanganannya dilakukan lebih cepat.</p><p>Semua selalu salah Seungwoo. Sekarang Byungchan sengsara juga karena Seungwoo.</p><p>Mereka pertama kali bertemu di perpustakaan kota, di mana buku yang ingin dibaca Byungchan hanya ada satu dan sedang dibaca Seungwoo yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka berkenalan dan banyak berdiskusi mengenai isi buku itu setelahnya, berjanji untuk kembali bertemu di akhir pekan selanjutnya untuk mendiskusikan buku lain.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo tidak mengiyakan ajakan Byungchan untuk kembali bertemu sehingga rasa ketertarikan itu tidak tumbuh di antara mereka.</p><p>Kali pertama mereka bertemu di luar perpustakaan terjadi setelah mereka bertemu rutin di perpustakaan kota sebanyak empat kali. Di hari itu, ada kafe yang baru buka di seberang perpustakaan dan Byungchan mengajak Seungwoo ke sana. Seungwoo ingat, hari itu Byungchan mengenakan kemeja putih dan terlihat sangat menawan, terutama ketika ia tersenyum lebar saat rasa <em>cheesecake</em> yang dipesannya benar-benar sesuai selera.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo tidak menyetujui ajakan ke kafe itu sehingga ia tidak terjatuh ke dalam pesona Byungchan lebih dalam.</p><p>Pengakuan Seungwoo atas perasaannya terhadap Byungchan terjadi tiga bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Hari itu Byungchan mengajak Seungwoo ke taman bermain. Byungchan bilang, semua temannya selalu menolak ajakan Byungchan yang satu itu. Hanya Seungwoo yang tidak pernah menolak ajakan Byungchan; ajakan yang kali ini pun tidak ditolak. Terbawa suasana, Seungwoo menyatakan perasaannya ketika mereka sedang naik wahana bianglala. Seungwoo tidak menyangka Byungchan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo tidak menyatakan perasaannya sehingga mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain teman. Pertemuan Seungwoo dengan ayah Byungchan terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Mereka sedang makan di restoran dalam rangka merayakan tujuh bulan hubungan mereka. Ternyata ayah Byungchan juga berada di sana untuk makan-makan bersama kolega bisnisnya. Akhirnya, Seungwoo diinterogasi oleh ayah Byungchan saat mengantar Byungchan pulang. Beliau bilang, Byungchan akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu anak rekan bisnisnya dan hubungan mereka sudah disetujui oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Hubungan Seungwoo dan Byungchan tidak akan pernah direstui.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo sadar diri dan mundur, bukannya malah mengatakan kepada ayah Byungchan bahwa Byungchan hanya akan bahagia bersamanya dan ia akan terus mempertahankan Byungchan.</p><p>Seungwoo memutuskan untuk melamar Byungchan enam bulan setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan ayah Byungchan. Byungchan sendiri lebih memilih Seungwoo daripada orang yang dipilihkan ayahnya. Buktinya ia menerima cincin yang diberikan Seungwoo dengan senyuman manis sambil mengatakan bahwa ia hanya menginginkan pesta pernikahan ala pesta taman yang sederhana.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo tidak nekat melamar Byungchan ketika uang tabungannya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan uang yang digunakan ayah Byungchan untuk membesarkan Byungchan selama ini dengan segala kemewahannya.</p><p>Acara pernikahan mereka hanya dihadiri oleh kakak perempuan Seungwoo beserta suami dan anaknya (mereka akhirnya berhasil memiliki anak lagi) dari pihak keluarga. Tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga Byungchan yang datang, padahal Byungchan punya keluarga besar dengan setidaknya seorang nenek, enam paman, tiga bibi, dan tujuh sepupu hanya dari pihak ayahnya. Byungchan bilang, ia tidak peduli dengan mereka karena mereka tidak pernah benar-benar menganggap keberadaan Byungchan. Byungchan bilang, hanya buku dan Han Seungwoo yang benar-benar memberinya kebahagiaan.</p><p>Seharusnya hari itu Seungwoo tidak begitu saja yakin bahwa ia bisa memberi Byungchan kebahagiaan yang berhak diterima laki-laki itu ketika selama ini orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menderita.</p><p>Byungchan ternyata memiliki riwayat penyakit ginjal. Fakta itu baru diketahui Seungwoo setahun setelah mereka menikah. Seungwoo ingat dengan jelas, ia sedang menyelesaikan terjemahan novel di kantornya (pekerjaannya adalah sebagai <em>translator</em>) ketika ia menerima telepon yang mengatakan bahwa Byungchan kolaps di kantor.</p><p>Kedua orang tua Byungchan ada di sana ketika Seungwoo tiba dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan napas yang terengah-engah. Mereka bilang, biaya pengobatan Byungchan lebih besar dari penghasilan Seungwoo selama setahun. Mereka bilang, Byungchan kolaps karena berhenti menjalankan perawatan setelah menikah dengan Seungwoo. Mereka bilang, Seungwoo tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Byungchan. Mereka bilang, Byungchan hanya akan semakin sengsara bersama Seungwoo. Mereka bilang, Seungwoo harus pergi dari hidup Byungchan.</p><p>Hari itu Seungwoo sadar. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah berharap. Seharusnya ia sadar diri. Semua selalu salahnya.</p><p>Seungwoo akhirnya masuk ke kamar rawat inap Byungchan setelah pasangan hidupnya itu sadar. Byungchan sendiri yang meminta untuk bertemu Seungwoo begitu ia membuka mata; mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di sisinya. Seungwoo menurut, menemui Byungchan setelah kedua orang tua Byungchan keluar. Byungchan tersenyum manis, tetapi itu adalah senyum terakhir Byungchan yang akan Seungwoo lihat. Byungchan bilang ia tidak akan kolaps lagi jika Seungwoo terus di sisinya, tetapi ini adalah kali terakhir Seungwoo menemui Byungchan. Byungchan bilang ia tidak sabar ingin kembali ke apartemen mereka, tetapi setelah ini Byungchan akan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.</p><p>Hari itu, Seungwoo bilang ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Byungchan. Seungwoo bilang Byungchan akan bertemu orang yang lebih baik, yang lebih layak untuk mendampinginya. Seungwoo bilang ia sangat berterima kasih karena Byungchan sempat memberinya kebahagiaan selama mereka berhubungan hampir tiga tahun ini.</p><p>Seungwoo bilang, ia sangat menyayangi Byungchan, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.</p><p>Seungwoo keluar sebelum Byungchan sempat mencegahnya. Seungwoo tahu ia tidak akan kuat melihat Byungchan menangis—itupun kalau Byungchan menangisinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menelepon atasannya dan menerima tawaran beliau untuk dipindahkan ke kantor cabang di luar kota, penawaran yang sempat ditolak Seungwoo dua hari lalu karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Byungchan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengabari kakaknya bahwa ia akan pindah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menandatangani surat cerai yang pernah diberikan oleh ibu Byungchan dan meninggalkannya di atas meja makan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membeli tiket kereta hari ini juga.</p><p>Ketika orang tua Byungchan datang ke sini untuk mengambil barang-barang Byungchan, mereka pasti menangis bahagia.</p><p>Seungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Pemandangan kota ini menyambutnya. Namun, Seungwoo berjanji ini adalah kali terakhir ia melihat kota ini. Ia berjanji akan meninggalkan kota ini dan segala kenangannya di sini.</p><p>Dan meninggalkan Byungchan-<em>nya</em> juga.</p><p>Kereta yang dinaikinya pun melaju.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossposted from twitter.<br/>twitter: @peonyandcotton</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>